No Light is Brighter
by Elizabeth'sdoll
Summary: Sora is lost with his "light" and the Heartless. Can Riku save his best friend in time?


**Hello~! It's been a while since I've put anything up..sorry! But this is one I wrote for a friend to read and I figured I should share with you all! Sadly, I don't own any of the characters accept for Elizabeth XD Everyone else belongs to SE. Read, enjoy, and review! ^-^ oh! p.s the Italics are thoughts of the characters. :3**

Breath-taking. The silver lingered as he walked by, his aroma was taunting. Sora wanted nothing more than to obtain him. _"Maybe...maybe today.." _He walked nervously towards his best friend. He stopped, however, when he saw Elizabeth, the school slut, laughing and clinging onto Riku's arm, her violet eyes were soft but piercing.

He dismissed the pain he felt and, in his usual, upbeat voice, said, "Hey, Riku!"

Riku turned and saw his best friend smiling, but he could tell Sora was hiding something. "Sora! Come here!" Sora continued towards his dream, only a dream, and glared at Elizabeth. "Sora, you know Elizabeth.

"Yeah, most everyone does."

"Well, Sora, she's mine now," Riku said happily, unknowingly. Sora was sure he felt something inside him shatter. Tears welled in his blue eyes. "Sora are you-

"Congrats, Riku. I've gotta go," Sora shouted behind him as he made his way to the nearest bathroom. Sora ignored the filth of the high school bathroom and into a corner and wept. Through eyes blurred by tears, Sora called his brother. The phone rang a few times, then a breathless "What, what is it?" came through the speaker. "R-Roxas...can you and Axel p-pick me up? I-I just can't do it anymore. Ple-please?" Sora hiccuped.

"Of course. Yeah. Just go to class and we'll be there as soon as possible."

Sora sat a while longer as he though how weird it must be to others for Axel to be their guardian. _"Mom and dad died in that storm though...I guess it's okay with Axel. Roxas is happy at least," _Sora thought to himself. After a few more minutes he got himself up, dried his eyes as best he could, and went to class. About five minutes after class started the phone rang, dismissing the distraught Sora. He hurried out to the car his brother was waiting in. Roxas looked at Sora questioningly but didn't press any further when Sora shook his head. The ride home was quiet, save for Sora's sobs. When they arrived at the house, Axel carried Sora to his room, with Roxas following right behind. Axel left, leaving the two brothers alone.

Sora picked up the picture of him and Riku. "I was going to tell him today."

"What happened? Why didn't you?"

"He's got a girl. Elizabeth. Beautiful, cheery-wood hair, violet eyes, big boobs, thin. The whole deal. He introduced me to his new girlfriend as I was going to tell him. I swear, Roxas, I think I heard my heart fall to pieces." Sora burst into tears.

Roxas knew that words couldn't console his brother so he hugged him and let him cry. There was a knock at the door. "I'll be right back," Roxas said as he slipped outside. Axel handed the phone to Roxas. "Hello?"

"Roxas? Is Sora okay? He was at school earlier but didn't show up to fourth. Is everything okay?" Riku's voiced asked.

"No, everything is NOT okay! My brother is in there bawling! Listen, Riku, I don't want you calling or coming by. Understand? Oh, and before you ask, no, Axel will NOT buy you condoms!" Roxas roared! He hung up angrily and handed the phone back to Axel.

Axel put his arms around Roxas. "I'll enroll him in homeschooling with you right away. He doesn't need to see him every day. Plus, you can keep an eye on him. I have a bad feeling about him being this torn up." Axel kissed the top Roxas's head and went back downstairs.

Roxas re-entered Sora's room. "Sora, we've decided to put you in homeschooling with me. The only reason we let you stay in that awful school was so you could see him but now..."

"Was that him on the phone?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to see him."

"I know. Just rest."

Sora placed the picture face-down on the night stand and turned towards the wall. Roxas left and not too long after, Sora fell asleep. He slept through dinner and most of the next day. Around mid-afternoon, the sky was dark, like a storm was coming. Sora was awake but broken. The smile that normally occupied his face was gone. He moped around the house, not eating, not smiling, not speaking and the sky progressively darkened.

Axel became increasingly worried. "Babe, what's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"You're going to need to call Riku soon. Oh, and you're going to need your Keyblade."

Roxas hated it but, he called Riku. He didn't give any explanation, he only told him that he needed to come. Riku showed up ten minutes later, drenched in sweat and out of breath. "Did you..Did you RUN here?" Roxas asked shocked.

"Of course I did. Is Sora okay? What's happened?"

Axel stepped outside, holding a weapon in either hand. "You broke something inside Sora. Now the intense light that shone from him has disappeared completely. There's nothing to keep the flood of Heartless that want his heart from taking it. Something big is coming, Riku. You need to go talk to Sora ad fix this."

"No! I don't want him near Sora!" Roxas protested.

"Do you want to help Sora?" Axel asked with understanding.

"Of course I do!"

"Then he needs to go talk to him." Axel opened the door long enough for Riku to run through then closed it behind him. "Are you ready?"

Riku ran up the stairs. "Sora?" There was no answer. He opened the door he knew was his best friend's. "Sora?" Again, no answer. Riku looked around the room. Nothing had changed, but the room felt darker. Riku caught a glimpse of something quivering from beneath the blankets. He pulled them back to find that Sora was crying while he slept. "_What did I do that hurt him this bad?"_ He laid a hand on Sora's shoulder, making his eyes open. "Sora..."

Sora turned over. "Riku...what are you doing here?"

"Sora, what did I do that hurt you so badly?"

Sora remained silent for some time. Suddenly, the sound of battle could be heard from outside. "What was-"

"That's not important right now. Sora, you have to tell me."

"Well...you know the day you told me you were with Elizabeth? I was going to tell you something."

"Well, here I am. I'm all ears."

Sora looked at Riku and leaned closer. "I love you, Riku," Sora whispered, then pressed his lips against Riku's.

Riku was shocked, not at Sora's feelings, but at how much he enjoyed Sora's lips. "I love you, too, Sora. Elizabeth left me because I wasn't paying enough attention to her because I was so worried about you." He pulled Sora close and kissed him. Their tongues touched and Sora let out a soft moan. Riku whispered in Sora's ear, "I want to explore your body." He pulled off Sora's shirt and boxers (Sora always slept that way). While blushing, Sora pulled off Riku's clothing as well. Riku smiled a seductive, devious smile. Sora jumped when he felt Riku's hand on his shaft. Riku caressed Sora enough to excite him, then brought two fingers to Sora's lips. "Suck."

Sora took Riku's fingers in his mouth, running his tongue over them as he sucked. Riku removed his fingers and inserted them into Sora's hole. He played with Sora's hole until Sora moaned, "Ri-Riku!"

"Yes, Sora?"

"Make love to me Riku."

Riku obeyed and carefully inserted himself into Sora. He started slowly then increased his speed. "God, Sora, you're so tight," Riku moaned as he pushed and pulled in and out Sora. Sora moaned loudly as he came, covering his stomach. "Oh my god...Sora...Sora...SORA!" Riku came and his seed filled Sora. Riku kissed Sora then ran his tongue over Sora's stomach.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?" He asked breathlessly as he flopped down next to Sora on the bed.

"Can I...Can I be yours?"

Yes, of course, Sora."

Sora smiled, really smiled. There was a terrible shriek from outside. "Oh yeah. Come on, throw some pants on."

"Uh, okay." The two of them went outside. Roxas and Axel stood back-to-back, breathless. "Woooooah. What happened?"

"Sora! You're okay!" Roxas exclaimed, running to hug his brother.

"You did it, Riku. They all left. Sora's light is brighter than ever."

Riku looked at his clueless Sora and smiled. "Hey, Sora."

"Yes, Riku?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Riku."


End file.
